


Im Wartesaal

by andthennothing



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthennothing/pseuds/andthennothing
Summary: Es klingt wie ein typisches Klischee, aber tatsächlich ist es Silvester, an dem Silvan sich endlich entscheidet mal etwas für sein Glück zu tun.
Relationships: Silvan Hefti/Lukas Görtler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: football reverse bang





	Im Wartesaal

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag in Form dieser Geschichte zum Football Reverse Bang. Wie ihr vielleicht schon festgestellt habt: die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig. Da wird also noch was nachgereicht. :)
> 
> Das Kunstwerk dazu kommt von chipsyio [hier](https://chipsyio.tumblr.com/post/639686586393575424/mein-moodboard-f%C3%BCr-unser-big-bang-projekt) zu bestaunen und kaa2395 hat als Beta noch einmal darüber gelesen. Vielen Dank, euch beiden! :)

Dichter Nebel presste sich gegen die Fenster seiner Wohnung. Eigentlich müsste er beim Blick aus dem Fenster eine Straße sehen, geparkte Autos. Doch stattdessen war alles grau in grau. Passend. Dafür war die Scheibe angenehm kühl und für einen Moment presste Silvan die Stirn gegen das Glas, in der schwachen Hoffnung, es würde seine Kopfschmerzen beruhigen.

‘Selbst Schuld, du Vollidiot.’, dachte er und verzog das Gesicht. So ‘nen Kater hatte er schon länger nicht mehr gehabt – das letzte Mal war … ja, bei der Vizemeisterschaft gewesen. Der Gedanke half nicht, er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und marschierte aus dem Wohnzimmer in die offene Küche. Wahllos öffnete er einen der Schränke, blickte hinein, ohne den Inhalt wirklich zu registrieren und schlug dann die Tür mit mehr Wucht wieder zu als nötig.

Etwas, das sich wie Wut anfühlte, kochte in ihm hoch, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Vielleicht wurde ihm aber auch nur wieder schlecht. Noch immer drehte sich alles, wenn er sich zu hastig bewegte. Er hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Silvan zwang sich dazu, vernünftig zu sein und holte nun doch ein Glas aus einem der Hängeschränke und füllte es mit Hahnenwasser, das er in einem Zug herunter stürzte. Wenigstens half es gegen seinen trockenen Hals.

Silvan lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile, sah ins Wohnzimmer, fühlte sich dabei wie ein Fremder. Was nicht überraschend war, oder? Schließlich war er erst vor ein paar Monaten hier eingezogen, war noch nicht fertig mit der Einrichtung. Aber er wusste auch, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht – und zuckte dann zusammen. „Ah, verdammt.“ Nun hatte er es geschafft, dass seine Lippe wieder so sehr pochte, wie sein Kopf es schon tat. Grandios.

Er sollte sich wohl den Schaden ansehen und so stieß er sich von der Küchenzeile ab und lief nun ins Badezimmer. (Den Großteil des Tages hatte er bisher so verbracht. Von einem Zimmer zum anderen wandernd, als würde er vor irgendetwas davonlaufen. Wohl vor sich selbst.)

Der Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel war kein aufmunternder. Zumindest sah er so aus, wie er sich fühlte, dachte er sich nur sarkastisch. Dann hob er eine Hand und berührte vorsichtig die Wunde an seiner Lippe. Positiv, er hatte sie nicht wieder aufgerissen. Nun betrachtete er seine lädierten Fingerknöchel.

Eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Nervöse Lichter, laute Musik, viel zu viele Menschen. Silvan konnte sich nicht mehr an das Gesicht des Kerls erinnern, der gegen ihn gestoßen war. War sich auch nicht mehr sicher, was der gesagt hatte, das ihn so hatte austicken lassen.

Silvan seufzte und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen, die unangenehm brannten. Er sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass Weihnachten schon hinter ihm lag. Wenn er so seinen Eltern untergekommen wäre – das Fest wäre noch unangenehmer ausgefallen, als es das eh getan hatte.

Nein, darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Denn dann würde er auch unweigerlich an Lukas denken und das tat weh. Und was brachte es, immer die gleichen Gedanken in seinem Kopf Karussell fahren zu lassen. Außer sich selbst wahnsinnig zu machen.

Silvan blickte erneut in den Spiegel und hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich dabei selbst ins Gesicht zu sehen. Und nun dachte er doch wieder an Lukas. An das, was sie gehabt hatten – was er weggeworfen hatte.

„Fuck.“, flüsterte er, holte zittrig Luft. Aus dem Wohnzimmer konnte er das Telefon läuten hören. Sein Bruder, vielleicht. Silvan würde nicht abnehmen, um es herauszufinden. Die letzte Unterhaltung zwischen Nias und ihm war nicht sehr freundlich ausgefallen. So war er erleichtert, als das Klingeln verstummte.

Aber so wütend er auch gewesen war auf seinen Bruder – Nias hatte recht gehabt. Ob er…? Vermutlich war es keine gute Idee, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Doch er musste raus aus der Wohnung, bevor er noch Furchen in den Boden lief. Und er musste etwas tun.

So führte ihn sein Vorhaben in den Flur. Wie lange würde er nach St. Gallen brauchen? Paar Stunden? Vor allem heute, an Silvester, wo sicher die halbe Schweiz die Autobahn verstopfte. Egal. Silvan schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, griff sich seine schwarze Winterjacke vom Haken und schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel, die auf der Kommode lagen. Bevor er sich doch noch selbst eine Ausrede ausdenken konnte verließ er seine Wohnung.

Wie er erwartet hatte, war die Fahrt nach St. Gallen anstrengend und tat seinen eh schon angespannten Nerven nicht wirklich gut. Hin und wieder war er so abgelenkt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er schließlich vor dem Block parken konnte, in dem Lukas wohnte. Wo sie zusammen gelebt hatten.

Er stieg aus dem Wagen und betrat das Haus. Alles sah aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Noch immer flackerte das Licht über dem Eingang. Jede Treppenstufe kam ihm vor wie der Aufstieg auf einen Berg, seine Beine waren plötzlich seltsam schwer. Und als er endlich vor Lukas Tür stand musste er nach mehrmaligem Klingeln einsehen, dass niemand zuhause war.

Jetzt könnte er noch umkehren. Lukas würde nie erfahren, dass er wie ein Trottel an Silvester zu ihm gefahren war. Silvan zögerte, drehte sich von der Wohnungstür weg, nur um sich dann auf die oberste Treppenstufe zu setzen. Und zu warten.

*

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schloss sich die schwere Haustür hinter Lukas. Draußen war es bitterkalt und auch hier im Treppenhaus war es nur bedingt wärmer. War wohl in Kauf zu nehmen bei alten Häusern. Die Lampe über dem Eingang flackerte müde und verteilte schummriges Licht.

Für einen Moment stockte Lukas, sah zu den geschlossenen Aufzugtüren hinüber, entschied sich dann aber um. Auch der hatte schon seine Altersschwächen und bei seinem Glück stand er gerade im obersten Stock – und er wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich in seine warme Wohnung kommen.

Also machte er sich an die Treppe und während er die ersten Stufen erklomm, vibrierte sein Smartphone in der Jackentasche. Lukas fischte es hervor und war nur halb überrascht, dass die Nachricht von Boris kam, um ihn an heute Abend zu erinnern.

„Nur was kleines, um das neue Jahr einzuläuten.“, war die Beschreibung gewesen, aber Lukas traute Boris grundsätzlich nicht so weit, wie er ihn werfen konnte. Und tatsächlich hatte er sich zuerst damit herausreden wollen, dass er mit seinen sechsundzwanzig Jahren schon zu alt für solche Partys sei. Was ihm nur einen sparsamen Blick eingebracht hatte.

Und, naja … es würde ihm schon gut tun, wie er sich erneut eingestehen musste. Auch wenn dieses ganze Getue ums neue Jahr ihn ziemlich kalt ließ. Was würde sich schon ändern? Meistens nichts. Selbe Suppe, nur wieder neu aufgewärmt.

Na gut, zurück zu Wichtigerem. Wahrscheinlich sollte er Boris noch einmal versichern, dass er der Einladung folgen würde, bevor die nächste Nachricht eintrudelte - doch dann stockte er, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

Lukas war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass es schon ein Wunder war, dass er es bis hier unfallfrei geschafft hatte und nun wäre er auch noch beinahe in jemanden hineingelaufen, der auf dem Treppenabsatz zum zweiten Stock saß. Die nach vorne eingesunkene Haltung machte es nicht möglich, irgendetwas vom Gesicht zu erkennen.

Bis jetzt schien er noch nicht bemerkt worden zu sein und sein Blick richtete sich auf die Eingangstür zu seiner Wohnung, die er von hier aus bereits erspähen konnte. Ob er - den Gedanken brauchte er nicht fertig zu denken, denn der andere hob nun den Kopf. Irgendwo in der Brustgegend spürte Lukas einen schmerzhaften Stich.

„Was machst du hier?“ Silvan stand auf. Seine Bewegungen wirkten steif. Wie lange hatte er schon im Treppenhaus gesessen?

„Hallo.“, kam es von Silvan zurück, als ob an dieser Situation gar nichts außergewöhnlich war. Irritiert zog Lukas die Stirn kraus. Echt jetzt?

Bevor er was Dummes sagte, wandte er sich ab und stampfte an Silvan vorbei, die letzten Stufen hinauf. Er kramte den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Hosentasche heraus und war drauf und dran, einfach in die Sicherheit hinter der Tür zu flüchten, doch dann überlegte er es sich doch anders. Also drehte er sich wieder zu Silvan um, der noch immer am gleichen Fleck stand.

„Dann komm halt rein. Nicht, dass noch einer der Nachbarn die Polizei holt oder so, wenn du weiterhin hier herumlungerst.“ Und so betrat er nun seine Wohnung mit Silvan im Schlepptau, der weiterhin stumm blieb. Auch während sich Lukas seiner Jacke und Schuhe entledigte und schließlich vom Flur her die Abzweigung ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Dann hatte Lukas genug.

„Krieg ich auch mal noch ‘ne Antwort?“

„Ich wollte dir nur ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen.“, gab Silvan ruhig zur Antwort. Was Lukas nur noch mehr reizte. Weil er so plötzlich in diese Situation hineingeworfen worden war, ohne Vorwarnung. Er hatte Silvan seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen – nicht mit einbezogen das Ligaspiel gegen YB. Und nun stand der Kerl einfach vor ihm, als sei es nichts Besonderes, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Mit diesem verdammten Pokerface aufgesetzt, das er nicht durchschauen konnte.

„Und dafür fährst du mal die paar Stunden von Bern bis nach St. Gallen? ‘Ne SMS hätte nicht gereicht? Mal davon abgesehen bist du noch ein paar Stunden zu früh.“

„Ist das irgendwo im Gesetz so vermerkt, dass man erst um Mitternacht zum neuen Jahr gratulieren darf?“ Dieses Mal kam die Erwiderung nicht mehr so ruhig daher, dafür um einiges sarkastischer. Lukas spürte, wie es ihn reizte, im gleichen Ton zu antworten – doch er schluckte es herunter.

Nicht, weil er unbedingt pazifistisch bleiben wollte. Vielleicht würde es ihnen sogar gut tun, sich mal richtig anzuschreien. Der Grund war, dass Silvan bei näherer Betrachtung so aussah, als hätte er schon genug Ärger gehabt.

Draußen im Treppenhaus war das Licht nicht wirklich hilfreich gewesen und ja, ehrlich gesagt hatte er Silvan bisher nicht so genau ansehen wollen, doch jetzt, im hellen Licht der Deckenlampe, war die Wunde an Silvans Unterlippe gut zu erkennen. Das war kaum älter als einen Tag.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?“ Entweder hatte er zu lange geschwiegen, oder Silvan ahnte, warum er nun so gemustert wurde und hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Nachfragen. Und der wütende, bittere Teil von Lukas hätte am liebsten ‚Ja‘ gesagt. Es ging ihn nichts mehr an.

„Nein.“, hörte Lukas sich dann doch sagen. „Setzt dich aufs Sofa, okay? Dann mach ich uns ‘nen Tee.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie verkrampft Silvan dagestanden hatte, nun da er leicht in sich zusammensackte. Doch er sagte nichts dazu, sondern verließ das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche, nachdem er sicher war, dass Silvan tatsächlich zum Sofa ging.

In der Küche angekommen konzertierte er sich darauf Tee zu machen, um seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, Amok zu laufen. Was nur so lange funktionierte, bis er schließlich auf den Wasserkocher warten musste. Er lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile. Aus dem Wohnzimmer war kein Laut zu hören.

Lukas fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, starrte auf die beiden Tassen, die er auf der Arbeitsfläche bereitgestellt hatte. Auf einer davon war eine dicke Eule mit Zipfelmütze abgebildet. Irgendwie hatte er automatisch nach einer von Silvans Lieblingstassen gegriffen. Lukas seufzte. Die Eule blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Das Piepen des Wasserkochers war eine Erlösung. Er füllte das heiße Wasser in die Tassen zu den Teebeuteln und machte sich dann damit wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Silvan auf dem Sofa hockte.

Er wirkte wie ein Fremdkörper, zwischen dem Couchtisch, dem Fernseher und der Stehlampe. Wieder schmerzte es. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie noch darüber diskutiert, was für ein Tisch am bestens ins Zimmer und zum Rest der Einrichtung passte. Lukas erinnerte sich noch an Silvans triumphierendes Grinsen, als er schließlich klein beigegeben hatte.

„Hier. Muss aber noch ein bisschen ziehen.“, sagte Lukas, setzte sich neben Silvan und stellte die Becher auf dem Couchtisch ab.

„Danke.“ Trotz Lukas Bemerkung griff Silvan nach der Tasse mit der Zipfelmützen-Eule, hielt sie aber nur mit beiden Händen fest umschlungen, wohl um sich daran zu wärmen. Es gewährte Lukas einen guten Blick auf Silvans lädierte Fingerknöchel.

„Wem bist du denn in die Faust gelaufen?“, konnte er jetzt die Frage nun doch nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch wenn er es zugegebenermaßen etwas netter hätte formulieren können. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Versuch, sich selbst zu täuschen und so zu tun, als würde es ihn nur mäßig interessieren. Was Nonsens war, das wusste Lukas.

Silvan … der war nicht jemand, der sich prügelte, nicht auf oder neben dem Platz. Ruhig, besonnen – in manchen Situationen fast zu sehr. Alles an Silvan, seine Haltung, die Blessuren, machten ihm Sorgen. Für eine kleinen Moment krampften sich Silvans Finger um die Tasse, dann zuckte er statt einer Antwort mit den Schultern.

„Dachte, du hättest mit dem Rauchen aufgehört. Ist ‘ne schlechte Angewohnheit für einen Fußballer, oder?“ Lukas folgte Silvans Blick hinüber zu der Packung Zigaretten und dem Aschenbecher auf dem Couchtisch. Normalerweise war das Zeug sicher verwahrt, aber er musste sie gestern Abend liegen gelassen haben.

Seit ein paar Jahren hatte er keine mehr angerührt, aber in letzter Zeit… Schon klar war es mehr Einbildung als etwas anderes, doch es beruhigte seine Nerven. Ehrlich gesagt könnte er gerade echt eine gebrauchen, doch er verkniff es sich, um nicht auch noch auf Silvans Ablenkungsmanöver herein zu fallen.

„Prügeleien gehören auch nicht gerade zum vorbildlichen Benehmen. Oder handhaben die das bei YB irgendwie anders?“ Lukas wartete ein paar Sekunden, aber als Silvan weiterhin schwieg, sprach er weiter.

„Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich – du bist nicht hierhergekommen, um mir zum Neujahr zu gratulieren, Silvan. Dafür fährt man nicht mal eben 200 Kilometer. Ich nehme also an, dass du mir irgendetwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hast. Denn wenn nicht-“ Er stockte und atmete tief durch.

So irritiert - wütend - er auch war, er brachte es trotzdem nicht über sich, Silvan einfach raus zu schmeißen. Aus der Wohnung, in der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch zusammen gewohnt hatten. Bis sie das zwischen ihnen an die Wand gefahren hatten. Bevor Silvan nach Bern abgehauen war.

So verstummte er lieber und griff nach seiner Teetasse, wo er den Beutel heraus fischte,  
ausdrückte und aus Ermangelung einer Alternative diesen schließlich im Aschenbecher deponierte. Stumm beobachtete er Silvan dabei, wie der es ihm gleich tat und dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck vom Tee nahm. Die Stille wurde langsam drückend und Lukas hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihm in den Ohren dröhnen.

Und dann setzte Silvan endlich zu sprechen an. „Wie war dein Weihnachtsfest?“

Lukas lag zuerst eine sarkastische Antwort auf der Zunge, doch irgendwie hatte er den Verdacht, dass Silvan mit der Frage kein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver versuchte und so erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß: „Ganz okay. Übliches Familienchaos halt. Sie waren ‘nen bisschen enttäuscht, dass ich allein aufgetaucht bin, ohne meinen Freund.”

Den abschließenden Seitenhieb hatte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen können. Silvan schnaufte, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen starrte er in seine Teetasse, als würde er da die Geheimnisse des Universums sehen können.

„Mein Bruder hat mich am vierundzwanzigsten zu unseren Eltern geschleppt. Dachte, er würde mich lassen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, warum ich nicht scharf darauf bin, heile Welt zu spielen, aber hab’ damit das genaue Gegenteil erreicht.” Lukas kannte Nias und ja, die Reaktion konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. „Er meinte, dass ‘ne Aussprache helfen  
würde.”

„Und?”, fragte Lukas und taxierte Silvans Profil. Seit sie hier saßen hatte Silvan ihm noch kein einziges Mal direkt ins Gesicht gesehen.

Silvan schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, sie haben sich entschuldigt. Sie hätten es nur gut gemeint, weil sie sich Sorgen machten.”

„Oh, gut gemeint? Das entschuldigt natürlich die Beleidigungen und so.” Endlich sah Silvan ihm in die Augen, warnend.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Lukas.”

„Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht.”, gab Lukas etwas heftiger als gewollt zurück. „Genauso wie es nicht witzig ist, dass unsere Beziehung Geschichte ist. Weil du - was? Plötzlich Angst hattest, ich würde dich vor ‘nem vollgepackten Stadion auf dem Rasen flachlegen?”

Lukas wusste nicht, woher die Wut plötzlich kam ... doch, eigentlich wusste er es ganz genau. Das war die Wut, die Verletztheit, die er in den letzten paar Monaten in sich reingefressen hatte, als würden sie sich irgendwann in Wohlgefallen auflösen.

Ablenkung. Bevor er noch irgendetwas tat oder sagte, dass er bereuen könnte - zum Glück hatte er die Teetasse zuvor auf dem Tisch abgestellt - griff er nach der Packung Zigaretten, zog eine heraus und warf dann die Packung unwirsch zurück auf den Couchtisch. Allerdings kam er nicht mehr dazu, sich auch noch das Feuerzeug zu greifen, das neben dem Aschenbecher lag. Plötzlich legte sich Silvans Hand auf die, in der er die Zigarette hielt und Lukas hielt überrascht inne.

Silvans Hand war kalt. Wie immer. Und so vertraut. Für einen Augenblick ließ er sich dazu hinreißen, die Berührung zu genießen. Verdammt, er hatte ihn vermisst. So sehr. Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge: ‘Ich vermiss dich’. Vielleicht war Silvan ja auch deshalb hier, weil es ihm genauso ging. Doch nein, er würde sich keine Hoffnungen machen. Er weigerte sich. Und so schluckte er die Worte herunter.

Aber so sitzen bleiben konnte er auch nicht. „Ich muss an die frische Luft.” Er ließ die Zigarette achtlos auf den Tisch fallen. Wohl hatte er sie etwas zu fest umklammert gehabt, denn sie war in der Mitte durchgebrochen, die musste er also eh nicht mehr rauchen wollen. Auch die noch fast volle Teetasse ignorierte er.

Lukas musste weg von Silvan, von dieser beschissenen Situation. So ging, okay, flüchtete er aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und den Mantel und stand zwei Minuten später vor dem Wohnhaus auf der Straße.


End file.
